monkfandomcom-20200227-history
User talk:Snsean11
This is my talk page. I am an Admin on this wiki so if you have any questions be free to ask me. Thanks. ---- Welcome to Monk Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general and you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of this wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Monk Wiki. * Article templates for some pages that might help you in producing a great looking article. * includes basic guidelines on how to edit and create articles as well as the policy on Monk wiki. Discussions of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there with four tildes (~~~~) so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still of current interest. If you have any more questions, please feel free to post them in our "Community portal". Thanks, and once again, welcome to Monk Wiki -- Anubis 10545 06:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Categories Hello Snsean11, it's nice to see that someone here is creating new pages, albeit small ones that you might want to expand. But can you please categorize them. It's easy, at the bottom of a page, put something like this: Category:People. For a list of already existing categories, go into "special pages" in the sidebar. Then find and click on where it says categories. Thanks—Anubis 10545 17:19, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I will, thank you for the advice. I am just working on adding more pages and I will go back later to put them in more detail. --Snsean11 04:28, 8 September 2008 (UTC) In-universe vs out-of-universe Hello Snsean11. Please write in-universe articles from an in-universe perspective. We are not Wikipedia, and so we write about things from the Monk universe as if they really exist. That means that instead of saying: in the episode Mr. Monk Is On The Run, please say: in 2007 (the episode's airdate). Then at the very end of the paragraph, use this template to cite the episode: . Thanks! Oh, by the way, thanks for helping out here as this wiki really is a disaster. Although believe it or not, it was MUCH worse before I got here.—Anubis 10545 06:09, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Ok, sorry about that. Wow, nobody must have been here before you got here!Snsean11 14:18, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Articles Sorry to bother you again, and I do appreciate your contributions, but... I'm not keen on the idea of creating an article and only adding one sentence on it. At least add an infobox (for the infoboxes go to the Category:Infobox Templates), a stub template (go to Category:Stub templates for the various stub templates), and/or possibly a few more sentences. Thanks!—Anubis 10545 22:38, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Thumb When you put images in an infobox, you don't need to incude the thumb. So instead of putting this: , just put . Thanks.—Anubis 10545 05:24, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks... I just wanted to thank you for your many contributions here. In addition to that, can you please you this template: . Use that to refer to an episode instead of this: (Episode Name). Thanks—Anubis 10545 05:24, 29 September 2008 (UTC) In-universe perspective Can you please use this template: to refer to an episode at the end or a paragraph/sentence. And please don't refer to an episode directly in an article (unless it's in a trivia or behind the scenes section). Remember, we are not Wikipedia, so we write things from the Monk universe as if they really exist.—Anubis 10545 23:21, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ok- Sorry Snsean11 23:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Template:Monk Can you stop adding that template to character articles as a list of their appearances. The only page that should be on is the article Monk. To make a list of appearances for different character, look at this page for an example: Leland Stottlemeyer - List of Appearances. Thanks.—Anubis 10545 23:35, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Categories. Don't forget to categorize categories.—Anubis 10545 19:15, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, My Bad... Snsean11 03:52, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello Snsean11. Regarding your request for adminship, I'll make you one when you have at least 500 edits. I'm sure you could be a good one now, but based on experience, I'd rather you have at least 500 edits first and have a little more knowledge on the workings of a wiki... and promise you will (and actually do) review the things mentioned on this website: Wikipedia:Administrators' reading list. Have a good day (or something along those lines)—Anubis 10545 00:52, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, Thanks! Snsean11 00:54, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I was wondering, how do I know how many edits I have made? I know about the "My Contributions" link, but I don't think it had a number. Thanks. Snsean11 21:51, 16 November 2008 (UTC) ::Never Mind! Snsean11 21:54, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I have 500 edits. Snsean11 00:49, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::No you don't, you have 503 :) . I'll go ahead and give you admin rights... enjoy!! Oh, by the way, when you give a new user the standard welcome message, put the following text on their talk page instead of copying and pasting the template's text: -- ~~~~ :::Thanks a lot, I'll do my best! Snsean11 05:32, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Season categories Would you mind if I were to delete the Season categories you recently made. They just don't seem to contribute a lot in the way of categorizing an article with other pages that are similar (meaning that the people in a category should share a common trait with other each instead of just appearing in the same season... not sharing any traits in that particular instance), and they take up a lot of space in the category section of each article. A good example of this is on the article Kevin Dorfman. I usually don't ask to do things like this, but I'd rather not offend one of the only editors here. So if we get more... I'll come down on you like a bag of hammers and show no mercy... (just kidding... maybe... :) I tend to put too much thought into things... like this.—Anubis 10545 07:25, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Miscellaneous Hello Snsean11. About protecting the front page (or any other page here) protecting a page should ONLY occur after a page was vandalized, not as a preemptive measure. And how you changed it to "Featured articles for November", the article "Monk" is probably going to stay up there past November, and ideally (once we get more editors) a new article should be featured once a week, not month. And we already had a template for a featured article's talk page, which I created called Template:Featured. And when you put a template on a page, you only need to include opposed to putting ... for example. Sorry for writing you this long message and undoing the work you did... but smiley faces make it all better :) . I would have contributed more here tonight, but I was creating this really great "Matter bridge" article on Stargate Wiki. You can see it here if you want... I really don't care... I don't even know why I mentioned it... but it seems like a waste erase it from this message after I've spent several minutes writing it... oh well. Happy 12:50 am!!! —Anubis 10545 08:56, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Cite When you write an article about a person/character, can you please use the cite template: , so we know what episode they're from. We have all of these new character articles (thanks for most of those by the way) but without knowing what episode they're from... it gets confusing. Thanks!—Anubis 10545 02:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll be sure to do that next time, and i'll start doing it on the pages too. Sorry and it wont happen again. Snsean11 04:35, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks. It's not a big deal though.. not that you thought it was one... maybe :) .—Anubis 10545 04:46, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Images Make sure you don't delete images that are still in use. There are 2 Images of the season 2-7 title screens of Monk that are there because one is cropped more than the other one. Image:CroppedVersoinTitleScreen.jpg looks better on the templates I placed it on because it's not as tall as Image:MonkSeason2-7TitleScreen.jpg, which looks better larger on the article Monk, which is the basis of this Wiki. Oh, and thanks for adding the fairuse template to the images here. Also, I like the whole "favorites" thing you have going on your userpage.—Anubis 10545 05:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, and it won't happen again. Snsean11 04:14, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Article configuration Hello Snsean11. When you create a new article, can you remove the headings "External Links" and "Behind the scenes" if there is nothing to put there. Thanks, and congratulations on over 200 articles!—Anubis 10545 23:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Copy Greetings!... I'm not entirely crazy about the copy template. This template serves pretty much the same purpose as a stub template and the "Copied from wikipedia template". We can keep it. However, I would recommend it looking more like the wikipedia template, and going at the bottom of a page. Thanks... merry almost Christmas (or whatever you celebrate)... and New Year... and if you watch Seinfeld, "Festivus!"—Anubis 10545 03:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and all that. I dont mind if you want to change it, but I just thought it looked more prominent than being gray and at the bottom of the page, especially on longer pages like Randy Disher and Leland Stottlemeyer, where people are less likely to notice it and edit it. Snsean11 04:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, people probably still are likely to see it at the page's bottom. I mean, it's not like having a little copied material is a major problem. So, having a huge box at the page's top is sort of... well, ugly... and unnecessary. Certain templates, like the Oou template for "Out of universe" material should be at the top because (in my opinion) it is a major problem. I don't know... anyways—Anubis 10545 06:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, by the way. When you create and Categorize a template, you need to surround it like this: Wikipedia . That way, every article you put that template on won't be in the "Templates" Category.—Anubis 10545 07:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::Also, some articles, such as Linda Fusco, have content ONLY copied from wikipedia. If this is the case, DON'T add the Copy template. Instead, only add the template. The Wikipedia template automatically places that article in the Category:Articles using Wikipedia content.—Anubis 10545 07:23, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I think that that would be ok...but, the wikipedia template does not say anything about original information, and since it doesn't say that, most editors might not think anything of it. But i'm okay with it...although if it's copied from Wikipedia, the article is copied from another source, and I was only adding the template to articles purely with copied information. Snsean11 19:42, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll add a sentence to the Wikipedia template about adding original content then.—Anubis 10545 20:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) MESSAGE for Snsean11 Hello, can you please reply to my MESSAGE? Have you seen Monk Season 2 Episode Monk & The 3 Pies? It was difficult for me to understand some of the events in the Episode called The 3 Pies. Are you able to answer my questions about the Episode called The 3 PIES? Monk & Sharona see Van Raken digging through the pie. Monk & Sharona know that Van Raken wasn't eating the Pie. When Monk & Sharona tell the Captain that Van Raken was digging through the Pie, does the Captain believe that Monk & Sharona were hallucinating? When Monk & Sharona tells the Captain that Pat was digging through the Pie, does the Captain believe that Pat Was digging through the Pies? When Monk & Sharona tell the Captain that Van Raken was looking for something inside the Pie, does the Captain believe that Van Raken was looking for Something inside the Pie?(Maxwell12 (talk) ( ) 02:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC)).